harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 4: The Confession
After reading my mother's letter about one million times, I was processing what my mother just wrote. I mean who wouldn't? First of all, Harry defeated one of the greatest ''Dark wizards in ''one hundred years ''when he was just one year old! Second of all, everyone knew who he was. I mean to be that famous, is just incredible. Thrid of all, I was his ''cousin! According to my mothers letter, he doesn't have any family that he's close to or even talks to. I really want to tell him. But when was the right time? What would I say? Would I even have the courage to say it? No, i'm going to tell him. I was talking to Harry in Defense Against the Dark Arts and asked him if we could talk about something in the common room near curfew. He was curious but he agreed. Holding all this information in probably wasn't healthy and i'm glad that i'm getting it out. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" "I wanted to talk about the letter that I sent to my parents." "Oh yeah! The letter. So, what did it say?" "Well, my mother basically described what happened and a few other things." "What other things?" "Well, I can't really say it to you. It would be better if you read the letter." I gave Harry the letter and as he was reading, his face was turning into incredible surprise and his jaw was dropping immensely. When he was done, he turned to me and said, "Oh my god, this is incredible. I-I can't put it into words. You don't understand how happy this makes me." "Oh and Harry, there is another thing that i need to tell you." "Yeah sure, anything." My English accent slowly fading into American, "I'm not English, i'm American." "Oh my gosh! This night is just full of surprises! Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" "Nope. That pretty much sums it all up. You have no idea how long i've had to hold that accent in." "Yeah I had no idea that you were American. How did u do it?" "Well, just before I left for the Hogwarts Express, my mother cast a language spell on me so that I would sound English." "Amazing. I would have never thought of it. But why did your mother do it?" "She didn't know what would happen to me if I came here and people realized that I didn't sound like everybody else." "Yeah, that's never happened before. So my mother is your fathers cousin and my father is your mothers cousin." "That's what she said in the letter." "So your half-blood? I mean my mother was muggle-born so that means all her close relatives were muggles." "Yeah my dad's a muggle. My mom is a pureblood witch." "Do you mind if you send your parents a couple of questions that I have about my parents?" "Not a problem! In fact, i'd be delighted to send them." "Thank you so much Lily. You have no idea how much this means to me." "Really it's nothing. We are family after all." Category:The Journey